


Smile, You're On Camera

by thrasherslasher



Category: True Crime Community, Zero Day (2003)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Military Kink, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrasherslasher/pseuds/thrasherslasher
Summary: Cal and Andre FUCK





	Smile, You're On Camera

Cal was on his knees, stripped down to a pair of black lace panties with his hands bound behind him, and gagged with a piece of cloth.  
He was in front of Andre’s recording camera, on the floor of the guest room at Andre’s at the foot of the bed.

Andre walked in, shirtless, but wearing black pants and his combat boots.  
“Have you waited like a good boy for me, pup? I've got something for you.”  
Andre was holding a collar and leash, he stepped forward and put it on Cal.

He grabbed the leash, pulling Calvin up and leaning down. “What should I do with you, Cal? How to discipline you this time…”  
The blond looked scared and helpless, giving Andre a major power boner. He pulled the gag down out of Cal's mouth.

Then Andre straightened himself back up, and pulled the leash hard, making Cal’s head fall right in front of his feet with his ass up.  
He put his foot right on the back of Cal's head. “You belong to me, is that clear?” He asked sternly. “Yes, sir,” Cal responded.

“You do what I say, is that clear?” Andre put his foot back on the ground.  
“Yes, Andre,” Cal said without thinking.  
The brunet harshly pulled Calvin back up by the leash. 

“What the fuck did you just call me, maggot?” He slapped Cal, making his cheek red.  
“You address me correctly. Mess up one more time and I'll make you regret it.”  
“Sorry, Lieutenant Kriegman, sir,” Cal apologized.

“Good boy.” Andre smirked and pulled Cal over to the bed and pushed him forward, having him in the same position as before.  
“You look so pretty,” Andre’s hands slid over Cal's torso as he admired the boy’s body.

Andre pulled the panties off of Cal, and pulled his own jeans down just as much as he felt the need to. He coated his cock in lube and slid into Cal.  
Calvin let out cute little moans as his boyfriend started to move, he knew this was as gentle as it’ll be.

“Oh, Lieutenant Kriegman,” Cal moaned. Andre dug his nails into Cal's hips and thrusted faster.  
“You're mine, Private. Fucking mine.” Andre growled.  
“Yes, all yours, sir. Please… faster,” Cal was panting, “Break me.”

“I won't fucking stop until I’m done with you, you useless slut,” Andre sped up and he pulled Cal's hair.  
“Degrade me, Lieutenant!” Cal screamed.  
“You're a fucking pathetic whore, Cal. You're nothing but my fucktoy and I'll make you fucking take my cock whether you want it or not.”

Andre was fucking Cal so hard, the blond's limits were being pushed a bit, his eyes rolled back into his head to make a pretty ahegao face.  
“H-harder..,” he managed to plead.  
Andre listened, and Cal had tears streaming down his face.

“Gonna cum… Please let me cum, Lieutenant!” Cal begged.  
“Scream my fucking name.”  
Cal yelled out a mixture of ‘Lieutenant Kriegman’ and ‘Andre’ as the two came together.

“Good boy, Cal.”


End file.
